Das letzte Gefecht
by Cat14
Summary: Überarbeitet!Und ich hoffe ich konnte die meisten Rechtschreibfehler entfernen!Es herrscht Krieg in der Magischenwellt, doch was passiert wenn Harry herausfindet das die Warheit nicht unbedingt das ist was er immer dafür gehalten hat! Slash!
1. Chapter 1

-1Harry Potter und alles was dazu gehört gehören weder mir noch verdiene ich etwas damit, das alles ist das Eigentum von JKR und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen!

Das ist nach langer zeit die erste FF die ich wieder Schreibe und ich hoffe ich habe nicht alles verlernt! Ich werde versuchen so schnell wie möglich zu Posten was aber bei der Länge der Kapitel etwas dauern kann. Das ganze ist nicht Beatgelesen und ich suche dringend noch jemanden der das Übernimmt, ich bin mir bei den Namen teilweise nicht sicher ob ich sie richtig geschrieben habe. Da meine Bücher aber im Moment von meinen Nichten gelesen werden konnte ich auch nicht Nachschlagen. Die Idee zu der Story hatte ich schon länger und einen Teil davon auch schon seit über einem Jahr auf dem PC, als ich darüber gestolpert bin habe ich beschlossen die Geschichte endlich zu beenden. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen und hoffe euch gefällt es.

Autor: Cat

Pairings: Harry/Voldemort, Remus Lupin/Regulus Black, Bill Weasley/Fenrir Greyback, Hermine Granger/Ron Weasley und noch einige mehr.

Rating: PG16, einfach zur Sicherheit

Zeitpunk: Siebtes Schuljahr

Summary: Es herrscht Krieg in der Magischenwellt, doch was passiert wenn Harry herausfindet das die Wahrheit nicht unbedingt das ist was er immer dafür gehalten hat! Slash!

**Das Letzte Gefecht**

**Kapitel: 1**

Es herrschte Krieg in der Zaubererwelt, seid einem Jahr war es nun offiziell und niemand konnte mehr leugnen das 'Er dessen Namen nicht genannt wird' zurück war.

Die Angriffe kamen plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung, die Opfer waren zahlreich und die Angehörigen blieben verängstigt und verstört zurück. Es gab kaum eine Familie in der Magischenwelt die keine Opfer zu beklagen hatte.

Selbst vor den Muggeln war es nur noch schwer zu verbergen was wirklich geschah, den jeden Tag gab es neue Schreckens Nachrichten über tragische Unglücksfälle und Terroristische Anschläge.

Der Krieg hatte längst die grenze der Magischenwelt überschritten, ob es die Hexen und Zauberer nun war haben wollten oder nicht, lange würden sie sich, wenn es so weiterging nicht mehr verbergen können!

Harry rappelte sich mühsam auf und rieb sich den schlaf aus den Augen, wider war er von Albträumen geplagt worden, in denen er tatenlos mit ansehen musste wie Unschuldige starben.

"Harry bist du wach?"

Eine junge Frau mit strubbeligen langen Haaren steckte ihren Kopf vorsichtig durch die Tür.

"Ja, Mine bin ich, ich komm gleich zu euch."

"Ist gut, Harry..."

Sie schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen ließ es dann aber doch und ging mit einem besorgten Blick auf Harry wider zu den Anderen.

Der Junge der lebte seufzte leise, er wusste das seine Freunde sich sorgen um ihn machten und ihm war bewusst das er es auch teilweise selbst schuld war, da er sich immer mehr von ihnen zurück zog.

Während des letzen Jahres war viel geschehen, Hogwarts war geschlossen worden da es das Ministerium für zu gefährlich hielt dort weiter zu Unterrichten. Was Harry für absoluten Schwachsinn hielt, es gab keinen sichereren Ort als das Schloss mit seinen vielen Schutz Zaubern und Bännen.

Allerdings ihn fragte ja keiner er war ja nur der Held der Zaubererwelt, das Symbol für den Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord und seine Anhänger.

Aber Hogwarts war nicht unbewohnt geblieben, es war das neue Hauptquartier des Phönixordens und ihrer Verbündeten, von hier aus bekämpften sie die Todesser und versuchten so gut es ging zu Helfen.  
Was allerdings bei einem dermaßen unfähigen Ministerium für Zauberei fast Unmögliches war!

"Wer wird den am frühen Morgen schon so schlecht gelaunt sein!"

Mit diesen Worten trat ein Mann aus den schatten und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen.

"Was soll ich nach einer solchen Nacht bitte sonst sein...konntet ihr wenigstens ein paar von ihnen erwischen?"

"Leider nicht, als wir ankamen waren sie schon wider weg und wir durften uns um das Chaos kümmern..."

Den Rest ließ er ungesagt aber Harry wusste was er meinte, sie hatten sich um die vielen toten und verletzen gekümmert.

"Zumindest weiß ich schon was ich mir gleich beim Frühstück anhören darf!"

"Du weißt dass du nicht hier bleiben musst, du könntest jeder Zeit..."

"Nein, und noch mal Nein! Diese Diskussion führen wir nun schon zu X-ten mal und meine Antwort bleibt die gleiche!"

Wütend funkelte er den Anderen an.

"Ich werde hier gebraucht, meine Freunde bauen auf mich und wenn ich sonst nichts tun kann, so kann ich ihnen wenigstens Hoffnung geben."

Resigniert senkte Harry den Kopf, mussten sie sich eigentlich immer darüber Streiten.

"Ist ja schon gut ich wollte es dir ja auch nur anbieten."

Dabei musterte er den anderen liebevoll.

"Tut mir leid ich bin einfach...ach ich weiß einfach nicht mehr was ich noch tun kann um all das zu beenden!"

"Den Mistkerl einfach töten, dann herrscht ruhe!"

Nur wussten beide dass genau das einfacher gesagt als getan war.

"Sehen wir uns nachher, ich komm nach dem Mittagessen zum See."

"Einverstanden, lass dich nicht zu sehr herunterziehen Harry!"

Mit diesen Worten beugte er sich zu dem Anderen und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss.

"Mh..."

Brachte Harry nur heraus zu sehr genoss er das Gefühl der Nähe das nur sein Partner in ihm hervorrief, genüsslich schloss er seine Augen. Nur um im nächsten Moment festzustellen das er wider allein war.

"Mistkerl!"

Mit diesen Worten stand Harry nun endlich auf und ging ins Bad, damit der Rest nicht noch länger auf ihn warten musste.

Als er fertig war zog er eine einfache Jeans und T-Shirt an und eine schwarze Robe darüber. Den Zauberstab steckte er wie immer in das dafür vorgesehene Halfter an seinem Arm, er hatte festgestellt dass es am effektivsten war, wenn er den Stab ständig griffbereit hatte und nicht erst in seiner Robe nach ihm suchen musste.

Er kam unbehelligt in der großen Halle an und setze sich auf seinen Platz neben Minerva und Remus, sie hatten die Haus und Lehrertische mittlerweile aufgegeben und nun standen überall einzelne Tischgruppen an denen die Leute ohne Haus oder Rangordnung gemeinsam saßen.

"Morgen..."

Nuschelte er nur und nahm sich erst einmal eine Tasse Kaffee um wirklich richtig wach zu werden.

"Morgen Harry, hast du keinen Hunger?"

Der angesprochene seufzte resigniert, wollten sie etwa alle um den heißen Bei herum reden.

"OK, was ist los? Mich hat keiner angesprochen seid ich mein Zimmer verlassen habe und anscheinend traut sich keiner von euch zu sagen was passiert ist, also raus damit!"

So damit währe das geklärt, er war doch kein kleines Kind mehr das man mit samt Handschuhen anfassen brauchte, er hatte mehr als einmal bewiesen das er mehr einstecken konnte als manch einer der doppelt so alt war wie er.

"Es hat letzte Nacht einen Angriff auf die Winkelgasse gegeben...wir kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig aber Artuhr hat...hat es nicht geschafft."

Flüsterte Remus leise.

"Dieser verdammte Bastard ich werde ihn...dafür bezahlt er!" Wutentbrannt war Harry aufgesprungen und rannte aus der Halle, er musste allein sein.

Minerva wollte ihm folgen wurde aber von Remus zurückgehalten.

"Lass ihn die Weasleys sind für ihn fast eine eigene Familie, er braucht Zeit!"

Harry stoppte erst wider als er am See angekommen war, deshalb wagte also keiner mit ihm zu sprechen und deshalb war auch Hermine so seltsam gewesen.

Jetzt war ihm auch klar, wieso ihm noch kein Weasley begegnet war, vermutlich waren sie alle bei Molly und versuchten irgendwie mit dem Verlust fertig zu werden.

Vermutlich sollte er auch bei ihnen sein, aber im Augenblick konnte er für nichts garantieren, war also besser er reagierte sich erst einmal ab.

Langsam begannen Tränen seine Wangen herab zu laufen, die er wütend weg wischte, wie viele Menschen die ihm etwas bedeuteten würden noch Sterben müssen, bevor dieser Krieg zu Ende war? Verzweifelt schluchzte er und versuchte sich mit Gewalt wider in den Griff zu bekommen.

"Lass es raus!"

Sanft legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter und bestimmt wurde er zu dem Sprecher herum gedreht der ihn in eine feste Umarmung zog.

"Weshalb, dieses unsinnige töten, wieso das alles?"

Verzweifelt schmiegte Harry sich an den anderen der ihm den nötigen Trost gab, den er brauchte.

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber zusammen schaffen wir es, du und ich können ihn Aufhalten, daran glaubst du doch oder?"

Zögernd nickte Harry und schniefte leise.

"Wusstest du es eben schon?"

"Nein, sonst hätte ich es doch gesagt...der angriff auf das Dorf war ein Ablenkungsmanöver um uns von der Winkelgasse fern zuhalten. Ich hab eben erst davon erfahren und bin sofort wider hier her!"

Zärtlich strich er Harry bei diesen Worten über den Rücken. 

"Was erhofft er sich davon, ich verstehe ihn einfach nicht." 

"Er will Macht und ist bereit alles dafür zu tun egal wie viele Leben es kostet." 

"Aber wieso diese ganze Scharade weshalb muss er erst alle für sich gewinnen um sie dann so zu Hintergehen und dabei wissen sie nicht einmal von seiner Täuschung."

Der Andere seufzte nun auch. 

"Damit er sich als Held und Retter Profilieren kann dem für sein Tapferes Eingreifen und die Rettung aller all das gegeben wird war er immer wollte absolute Macht und Kontrolle über die Magischewelt. Albus Dumbledore will das die Menschen ihm zu Füssen liegen und ihn am besten noch dafür Danken und sie werden wie die Lämmer freudig zur Schlachtbank laufen wenn wir ihn nicht Stoppen und ihnen zeigen, wer er wirklich ist!"

Harry nickte, das alles hatten sie schon, so oft besprochen und waren immer zum gleichen Ergebnis gekommen.

"Manchmal wünschte ich dass ich ihnen einfach die Wahrheit sagen könnte, aber wer bitte würde mir das glauben... und wir wissen ja nicht mal, wer seine Spione im Schloss sind, geschweige den wie viele oder wem von meinen Freunden ich noch Trauen kann."

Die Resignation die er dabei fühlte schwang deutlich in seinen Worten mit. Bevor sein Partner jedoch Antworten konnte bemerkten sie dass jemand auf sie zukam.

"Dachte ich mir doch dass ich euch hier finden würde!"

Bei diesen Worten entspannten sich beide wider, im ersten Moment hatten sie schon befürchtet sie währen entdeckt worden.

"Wie geht es dir und was ist mit Molly und deinen Geschwistern?"

Wollte Harry wissen.

"Mom ist fix und alle und dem Rest geht es auch nicht wirklich besser Charly, Percy und ich müssen uns die ganze Zeit am Riemen reisen um nicht zu Sagen, wer wirklich dafür verantwortlich ist!"

"Wer würde euch glauben Bill, die Diskussion hatte ich eben schon mit Harry und außer das wir uns in Rage reden kommt dabei nichts heraus."

"Aber ich fühl mich danach besser!"

Bill Weasley war einer der Wenigen der wusste das Dumbledore der eigentlich Übeltäter war und nicht Voldemord, was ihn und seine anderen zwei Brüder die ebenfalls eingeweiht waren mit zu Harrys wichtigsten verbündeten machte.

Als er letztes Jahr von Graybacks verletzt worden war hatten sich erst alle sorgen um ihn gemacht aber recht schnell hatte sich gezeigt das dies unnötig war.

Bill hatte alle Vorteile eines Werwolfes, wie verbesserte und schärfere Sinne ohne den Nachteil der Verwandlung, was ihn zu einem gefährlichen Gegner machte. Dieser Eindruck wurde noch durch die Narbe die in seinen Gesicht zurückgeblieben war verstärkt und er genoss es insgeheim, wenn sich die Leute deshalb vor ihm Erschreckten.

Er und Fleur hatten doch nicht geheiratet, er hatte erst wider zu sich selbst finden wollen und dann war der Krieg dazwischen gekommen, außerdem gab es mittlerweile auch jemand anderen in seinem Leben.

"Wenigstens einer der mich versteht!"

Meinte Harry, dem es mittlerweile dank der Liebevollen Behandlung seines Partners wider besser ging.

"Aber deshalb bin ich nicht hier, ich wollte mit deiner anderen Hälfte sprechen es geht um die Zwillinge."

"Sind sie etwa noch misstrauischer geworden?"

Bill nickte nur, seine Brüder hatten schon immer das Talent gehabt hinter die Kulissen zu schauen und sowie es aussah hatten sie mittlerweile auch die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen.

"Sie haben ein paar seltsame Bemerkungen gemacht und in letzter Zeit tuscheln sie häufig mit einander und wenn jemand dazu kommt verstummen sie abrupt."

Die Entgegnung hörte Harry schon nicht mehr er war in Gedanken versunken und erinnerte sich wie es, so weit gekommen war und wie er dahin gekommen war, wo er heute stand. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry war nach seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag bei seinen Verwanten ausgezogen und war in das einstige Herrenhaus der Familie Black zurückgekehrt.

Erst hatte er das zwar nicht gewollt aber, wenn er Dumbledores Kampf fortsetzen wollte, brauchte er einen Ort an dem er das auch in ruhe tun konnte und da der Geheimnisswarrer des Hauses gestorben war hatte der Orden den Platz geräumt.

Harry hatte in den Ferien in einigen Büchern nachgeschlagen wie der Fideliuszauber wirkte und hatte ihn schließlich erneut über den Grimmauldplatz gelegt mit sich selbst als Geheimnisswarer.

Was hieß dass im Augenblick niemand außer ihm hier her gelangen konnte, was ihm auch ganz recht war. Der Ort behielt zwar viele Erinnerungen an Sirius für ihn, aber mittlerweile konnte er damit umgehen und zog sogar Trost aus ihnen.

Zu dem hätte sein Pate gewiss nicht gewollt dass er ewig um ihn trauerte und sich in seinem Kummer weidete, nein Sirius hätte das genaue Gegenteil von ihm erwartet!

So hatte er angefangen es sich im Haus bequem zu machen und zu lernen, er wollte möglichst viel wissen um Voldemord ein für alle mal unschädlich zu machen, das schuldete er Dumbledore, Sirius und vor allem seinen Eltern und für sie und alle Anderen würde er genau das Tun.

Seine Tage bestanden hauptsächlich aus Lernen und anschließenden Übungen um das Gelernte auch umzusetzen.

Er hatte ein paar Mal Post von seinen Freunden bekommen und wusste daher ziemlich genau darüber bescheid war in der Magischnwelt vor sich ging, sie hatten ihn auch gebeten zu ihnen zu kommen aber noch wollte Harry lieber allein bleiben.

Das war sein Kampf und auch wenn er Ron und Hermine das Gegenteil versprochen hatte wollte er sich doch erst einmal allein auf die Suche nach den letzen Horuxen machen, er wollte beide nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen!

So vergingen einige Wochen in denen er den Grimmauldplatz kaum verließ und da er wusste das Hogwarts geschlossen worden war brauchte er sich auch darum fürs erste keine Gedanken zu machen. 

Doch dann kamen die Träume überlegte Harry und mit ihnen die Veränderungen.

Erst träumte er nur von Kämpfen und Schlachtfeldern, nichts was einen ruhig schlafen ließ und aus dem Tagesprophten wusste er auch das, dass was er da sah wirklich stattgefunden hatte.

Er erlebte nachts mit wie Voldemort seine Truppen in den Kampf führte, zumindest das war es was er zuerst dachte. Doch mit der Zeit bemerkte er ungereimtheiten, zum einen schienen die Todesser immer erst aufzutauchen als der Kampf schon im vollen Gang war und zum anderen versuchten sie die

Unbeteiligten zu beschützen und aus dem ganzen heraus zu halten.

Das Ganze ergab also keinen Sinn zumindest nicht für ihn, bis er in einem Traum etwas sah das sein ganzes Weltbild auf den Kopf stellte.

Angefangen hatte der Traum wie jeder andere auch, doch nach kurzer Zeit wurde alles sehr viel Klarer und Harry hatte das Gefühl mitten unter den Kämpfenden zu stehen.

Er konnte den Rauch förmlich riechen und schmecken, deutlich hörte er die Geräusche um sich herum. Das schreien und Weinen der Verletzen, die Flüche und Befehle die sich die Kontrahenten gegenseitig zu warfen.

Aber wider war es das gleiche Bild das ihn immer wider Verwirrte, die Todesser halfen den Dorfbewohnern, zumindest dehn die noch am leben waren während sie sich einen erbitterten Kampf mit ihren Gegnern lieferten.

Gesichter konnte er weder von den einen noch von den anderen Erkennen, die Todesser trugen ihre weißen Masken und die Anderen schwarze Roben deren Kapuzen ihre Gesichter gänzlich einhüllten.

Harry näherte sich neugierig den Kämpfenden und konnte somit einige Gesprächsfetzen aufschnappen. 

"Wir sind wider zu spät!"

"Tun wir was wir können, irgendwelche Überlebende finden wir schließlich immer, aber lieber ist es mir, wenn wir einen der Mistkerle in die Finger bekommen."

Harry ging weiter, das gehörte verwirrte ihn nur noch mehr, die Todesser waren doch schließlich die Bösen weshalb also sollten sie helfen wollen?

Um endlich hinter all das zu kommen ging er weiter, aber das Bild war überall das Gleiche und trug nicht dazu bei das er besser durchblickte.

Bis er die Dorfmitte erreichte, war er dermaßen unschlüssig das er sogar daran dachte das dies ein neuer Versuch Voldemorts war um ihn in die Irre zu führen und dazu zu bringen wider etwas dummes zu tun.

Das Bild das sich ihm allerdings im Zentrum des Ortes zeigte ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren und Fassungslos starte er die beiden Personen an die sich einen erbitterten Kampf lieferten. Das waren eindeutig Voldemort und Dumbledore, nur das das eigentlich unmöglich war!

Er selbst hatte mit ansehen müssen wie der Schulleiter gestorben war und doch stand er hier quick lebendig seinem größten Feind gegenüber!

"Du wirst niemals Siegen, das werde ich nicht zu lassen!"

"Als ob du dazu in der Lage warst, bisher ist es dir nicht gelungen mich zu stoppen und wird es auch in Zukunft nicht!"

"Die Menschen werden die Wahrheit erfahren und..."

"Aber dann wird es zu spät sein, den, wer würde dir schon glauben Voldemord, du bist schließlich der Inbegriff ihrer Angst, sie Hassen und Fürchten dich!"

Lachte Dumbledore höhnisch.

Harry hatte so einem ton von dem sonst immer freundlich und gut gelauntem Direktor noch nie gehört und um ja nichts zu versäumen ging er noch näher an die beiden heran.

"Was dein Werk ist du manipulierst alles und jeden bis sie genau das glauben was du willst das sie tun."

Entgegnete Voldemort wütend.

"Sie sind es selbst schuld, wenn sie sich so leicht beeinflussen lassen. Nehmen wir zum Beispiel Harry, er wusste nichts über die Magischewelt bis er nach Hogwarts kam und ab da war es ein Leichtes ihn so zu formen wie ich ihn wollte. Du musst zu geben das war einer meiner besten Schachzüge."

"Der Junge wird dich durchschauen..."

Erneut wurde er von Dumbledore unterbrochen.

"Pah, er wird mir um den Hals fallen dass ich wider da bin, wie auch alle anderen und dann kann ich ihn problemlos auf dich ansetzen. Denn aus Freude dass ich zurück bin wird er mir nur noch blinder vertrauen als ohne hin schon und wenn er dich beseitigt hat werde ich ihn aus dem weg räumen und es wird keinen Gegner mehr für mich geben!"

"Das wird nicht geschehen, der Junge kann am wenigsten für all das und nur dank dir wurde er überhaupt erst in diese Situation gebracht und ich werde mich nicht auf einen Kampf mit ihm einlassen."

Knurrte der dunkle Lord.

"Dann hast du schon verloren und ich gewonnen!"

Dumbledores lachen klang in Harrys Ohren wie das eines Wahnsinnigen und es hätte seiner Meinung ehr zu Voldemort gepasst, den es war das Gleiche lachen das er hörte, wenn ein Dementor in seiner nähe war und er den Tod seiner Eltern miterlebte.

An diesem Punkt war Harry dann auch aufgewacht, an Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken gewesen und er hatte begonnen über das Erlebte und eigentlich alles was ihm bisher geschehen war nachzudenken.

Wobei ihm einige Ungereimtheiten aufgefallen waren, zum einen waren da seine Verwanden, wenn Dumbledore doch eigentlich alles wusste wie hatte ihm da entgehen können wie Harry dort behandelt wurde? Oder all die Gefährlichen Situationen in die der Direktor ihn bereitwillig geschickt hatte, ja sogar zu ermutigen schien, wie passte das alles ins Bild?

Aber was ihn wirklich zum Zweifeln brachte war Dumbledores Reaktion nach dem Trimagischentunir, das triumphierende funkeln in seinen Augen nach dem er erfahren hatte das Voldemord durch Harrys Blut ein neues Leben erhalten hatte und sein späteres Verhalten gegenüber Sirius.

Er hatte seinen Paten doch gekannt und musste gewusst haben wie dieser auf die erzwungene Untätigkeit und das eingesperrt sein reagierte.

Harrys ganzer glauben an Dumbledore war in seinen Grundfesten erschüttert und er würde anfangen herauszufinden was wahr war und was nicht und ob das ganze nicht wider eine Falle Voldemorts war!

So hatte es angefangen und Harry waren immer mehr Ungereimtheiten aufgefallen die Dumbledore nicht mehr halb so großartig aussehen ließen wie zuvor.

Er hatte erfahren dass der Gründer des Phönixordens durchaus mehr als eine Fragwürdige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, die mehr als nur seinen Paten das Leben gekostet hatte oder dass er immer wider spurlos verschwunden war. Angeblich um dinge für den Orden oder die Schule zu tun aber, es passte alles nicht wirklich, wirkte zu konstruiert!

Aber was war mit Voldemort? Harrys Recherchen hatte auch dort einiges an interessanten Details zu Tage gefördert.

Der dunkle Lord setze sich zwar für die Schwarzemagie ein aber zu beginn war nirgends die Rede von der Unterwerfung der Zaubererwelt oder Vernichtung der Muggel und Muggelstämmiger.

Die Gerüchte die Voldemord betrafen waren erst in Umlauf gekommen nach dem dieser sich öffentlich mit Dumbledore angelegt hatte und danach tauchten auch die ersten Behauptungen auf, schienen regelrecht gezielt in umlauf gebracht zu werden.

Es hatte einen Feind der Magischenwelt gegeben, erst war Dumbledore nicht geglaubt worden aber nach den ersten übergriffen änderte sich das Schnell und der Schulleiter erhielt die nötige Unterstützung und sein ansehen stieg zusehends sowie das des dunklen Lords abnahm.

Wenn man es genau betrachtete wirkte es fast als währe ein Feind geschaffen worden um einen anderen besser da stehen zu lassen und vielleicht sogar etwas zu verbergen, eigenen Aktivitäten hinter dem Rücken der Menschen durchzuführen ohne das jemand etwas bemerkt.

Es taten sich also immer mehr fragen für den Potter jungen auf ohne das er eine Antwort gefunden hätte oder gar eine Lösung für all das.

Aber ganz unbemerkt war seine Suche nicht geblieben, sie wurde sogar aufmerksam beobachtet und nach einiger Zeit traf er genau eine der Personen die mehr Licht in die Sache bringen konnte.

Eigentlich hätte man meinen können das Voldemort jede Gelegenheit ergriffen hätte um den Gold Jungen zu töten oder sonst etwas mit ihm zu tun, aber das Gegenteil war der fall er lud Harry schlicht zu einem Gespräch an einem neutralen Ort ein.

Harry zögerte zwar erst noch stimmte aber schließlich zu, zu groß war seine Neugier und sein Bild von Voldemort war längst ins Wanken geraten so das er es riskierte sich mit dem Dunklen Lord zu treffen.

Als Treffpunkt wurde die Heulendehütte in Hosgemed bestimmt und beide würden allein und unbewaffnet kommen, ihre Zauberstäbe wurden in einen Bannkreis gelegt aus dem sie sie erst nach dem Ende des Gespräches heraus nehmen konnten. Zu dem leisteten beide einen Zaubereid der dafür sorgte dass es weder Fallen noch sonstige Tricks gab und sie beide nur die Wahrheit sagen konnten.

Harry war ziemlich unsicher auch, wenn er versuchte es nicht zu zeigen, weshalb er sich auch erst einmal in ruhe umsah. Viel hatte sich nicht verändert seid er das letzte mal hier gewesen war, nur die Staubschicht schien noch etwas größer geworden zu sein.

"Normaler weise Potter würde ich nun einen Zauber anwenden um es uns etwas gemütlicher zu machen, aber da ich im Moment keinen Zauberstab habe wird es so gehen müssen."

Mit diesen Worten zog der dunkle Lord einen alten Stuhl unter dem Tisch hervor und setze sich darauf, wo bei er abwartend auf Harry schaute.

"Das geht schon!"

Murmelte Harry leise und tat es ihm gleich, abwartend schaute er sein Gegenüber an, nicht wirklich wissend was er nun tun sollte.

Überhaupt war die ganze Situation mehr als seltsam, hier saß er der Held seinem größten Feind und Mörder seiner Eltern gegenüber um sich mit ihm zu Unterhalten.

"Also Potter was willst du von mir wissen, womit kann ich deine Neugier als erstes befriedigen?"

"Was ist mit Dumbledore, lebt er wirklich noch und was hat das alles zu bedeuten!"

Der dunkle Lord lächelte spöttisch.

"Keine Fragen weshalb ich ein Mörder oder Verrückter bin oder Anschuldigungen gegen den bösen Schwarzen Zauberer...tztz Potter du überraschst mich..."

Harry wollte ihn schon anfahren als Voldemort seine Hand hob und Harry stumm blieb.

"Erst einmal möchte ich dich bitten meiner Erklärung bis zum Ende zuzuhören und mir erst danach Fragen zu stellen, unterbrich mich nicht und ich werde sehen, ob ich dir helfen kann die Wahrheit zu erkennen."

Harry nickte zum Zeichen das das für ihn OK war und der andere fortfahren sollte.

"Gut fangen wir am besten am Anfang an!"

Voldemort schloss kurz seine Augen als wolle er sich selbst die Erinnerung noch einmal vor Augen zu führen.

"Ich bin der Sohn einer Hexe und eines Muggels soweit so gut, aber was nicht stimmt ist das meine Mutter meinen Vater mit einem Zaubertrank in sich verliebt gemacht hat. Beide liebten sich wirklich und haben auch aus diesem Grund geheiratet, kurz darauf wurde sie schwanger und alles währe gut gewesen, wenn meine Eltern nicht den Fehler gemacht hätten dem Falschen zu vertrauen. Sie lernten Dumbledore durch Zufall kennen und freundeten sich schnell mit ihm an, so erfuhr er auch dass meine Mutter und somit auch ich von Salazar Slytherin abstammten. Schnell versuchte er meine Mutter für seine Ziele zu gewinnen, was ihm aber nicht gelang, aus Wut darüber belegte er meinen Vater mit dem Imperius und sorgte dafür das er wider zu seiner Familie zurückkehrte. Meine Mutter verkraftete dies nicht und da sie sonst keine Familie mehr hatte und auch nichts von Dumbledores Anteil daran wusste, versank sie in eine tiefe Depression und starb schließlich bei meiner Geburt. Ich kam in ein Waisenhaus und Wuchs ohne das wissen meiner waren Abstammung auf. Erst Jahre später als ich bereits in Hogwarts war erfuhr ich die Wahrheit, aber dazu kommen wir Später!"

Voldemort brauchte einige Minuten um sich wider, so weit zu beruhigen das er fortfahren konnte und Harry der nicht wusste was er tun oder sagen konnte blieb daher lieber stumm.

"Kannst du dir vorstellen wie es in einem Waisenhaus vor siebzig Jahren zugegangen ist, es ist kein vergleich mehr zu heute. Wir mussten uns alles hart Erarbeiten unser Essen, die Kleidung selbst einen Schlafplatz in einem Bett gab es nicht umsonst. Und als währe das nicht genug, gehörten Schläge und Misshandlungen zum Alltag, wir waren nichts und keinen Interessierte es was mit uns war, was wir auch zu Spüren bekamen! Du kannst dir also vorstellen wir ich mich gefühlt habe als ich meinen Hogwartsbrief bekommen habe, endlich eine Möglichkeit all dem zu entkommen. Das war auch meine erste Begegnung mit dem zukünftigen Direktor der damals noch Verwandlungslehrer und Hausvorstand von Gryffindor war. Um ehrlich zu sein mochte ich ihn auf Anhieb wahrscheinlich genauso wenig wie er mich, aber das war mir da noch egal. Ich besuchte also das Hogwarts Internat für Zauberei und Hexerei und konnte somit für den größten teil des Jahres meiner persönlichen Hölle entkommen. Der sprechende Hut sortierte mich nach Slytherin, wo ich trotz meiner Herkunft schnell Anschluss fand. Dort fand ich dann auch heraus dass ich der Erbe Slytherins war. Ich suchte und fand die Kammer des Schreckens, wo ich mich schnell mit dem Basilisken anfreundete. Das Myrte getötet wurde war nicht vorgesehen und tut mir auch bis heute schrecklich leid aber es war einfach eine Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände, leider war ich da durch nur noch mehr in Dumbledores Blickfeld geraten da er ja wusste, wer meine Eltern waren.  
Ich beschloss also den Basilisken erst einmal wider in der Kammer zu lassen und ihn nach meiner Schulzeit dort heraus zu holen. In meinem letzen Jahr erfuhr ich dann auch, wer meine Eltern waren und in den Sommerferien beschloss ich meinen Vater zur Rede zu stellen und so besuchte ich ihn, der Besuch verlief allerdings anders als von mir erwartet. Erst war der Mann der meine Mutter verlassen hatte ziemlich überrascht und nicht sonderlich erfreut darüber mich zu sehen, aber das änderte sich ziemlich schnell. Der Imperius der schon so lange auf ihm gelegen hatte war schwächer geworden und durch mich konnte er ihn ganz abschütteln, wir sprachen lange an diesem Tag und es schien als hätte ich endlich eine Familie gefunden. Während unseres Gespräches kamen wir dann auch zu Dumbledore und der Rolle die er bei all dem gespielt hatte, wir wollten ihn beim Ministerium anzeigen. Das was er getan hatte war ungesetzlich und er war dadurch indirekt am Tod meiner Mutter mit schuld und der Imperius war auch damals schon ein Unverzeihlicher. Nur kam es dazu nicht mehr als ich am nächsten Tag zurückkehrte war mein Vater und der Rest seiner Familie ermordet worden und es gab keine beweise mehr für Dumbledores vergehen. Es hätte also aussage gegen aussage gestanden und wem hätte man wohl mehr geglaubt... bestimmt nicht mir!"

Die letzen Worte zischte der dunkle Lord voller Hass auf den Mann der ihm seine Familie genommen hatte.

"Ich beendete die Schule und suchte mir eine Arbeit um mich über Wasser zu halten, denn ich war immer noch mittellos nach dem ich mir einiges zusammen gespart hatte verließ ich England und erforschte die Magie in den anderen Ländern und deren Geschichte. Dabei bemerkte ich auch recht schnell das England eine Sonderstellung in der Magischenwelt einnahm. Die dunklen Künste waren eigentlich überall erlaubt, sie galten weder als böse noch als Schlechter als die Weiße. Beide Magiearten wurden und werden noch immer gemeinsam praktiziert nur hier bei uns ist sie seid etwa achtzig Jahren verboten.  
Dies wurde nach dem Fall Grinwalds beschlossen und ist seid dem ein un um stößliches gesetzt. Da ich gesehen hatte das ein Zauberer seine wirkliche macht erst einsetzen kann, wenn er schwarze und weiße Magie einsetze erlernte ich auch die schwarze Magie und beschloss mich dafür einzusetzen das dies auch in meiner Heimat wider erlaubt werden sollte. Als ich nach England zurück kam bewarb ich mich erst einmal um die Stelle des VgddK Lehrers, hätte ich gewusst das Dumbledore mittlerweile der Direktor von Hogwarts war hätte ich es nicht getan! Nun ja, ich bekam die Stelle nicht und hatte einen Grund mehr Dumbledore nicht zu mögen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich recht ziellos, ich wusste zwar was ich wollte doch nicht wie ich es erreichen sollte. Zum Glück traf ich einige Freunde aus meiner Schulzeit die mich bei sich aufnahmen und die sich meine Ideen anhörten. Schnell war beschlossen das wir uns gemeinsam für die schwarze Magie einsetzen wollten um das Ministerium um zustimmen. Doch wider einmal war da Dumbledore der mich vereitelte, er ruinierte meinen Ruf in der Öffentlichkeit und dichtete dinge dazu die ganz bestimmt nicht der Wahrheit entsprachen und als dann mehrere Hexen und Zauberer die öffentlich gegen die dunklen Künste waren getötet wurden musste ich mein Vorhaben aufgeben. Mein Hass auf den Direktor von Hogwarts war mittlerweile ins unermesslich gewachsen und wenn er einen Kampf wollte sollte er diesen auch bekommen! So wurde Voldemort geboren und die ersten Anhänger waren schnell gefunden unter meinen Schulkameraden und anderen ehemaligen Slytherins. So konnte Dumbledore dann auch das Gerücht verbreiten das ich das reine Blut bevorzugte und alles verabscheute was mit den Muggeln zu tun hat, da sie nun einmal alle aus alten Reinblütigen Familien stammten."

Der dunkle Lord schnaubte abfällig und machte dann mit seiner Erklärung weiter.

"Es ist absoluter Schwachsinn das ich das reine Blut als mehr wert erachte, ich bin schließlich selbst ein Halbblut und mein Vermögen, womit ich die Todesser finanziere habe ich in der Muggelwelt verdient. Außerdem gibt es mehr als einen Muggel in meinen Reihen, ihr Erfindungsreichtum ist in der magischenwelt ohne gleichen. Meine besten Strategen sind Muggel und auch die meisten meiner Heiler sind Muggel Ärzte die schon mehr als ein Leben gerettet haben. Magie mag ihre Vorteile haben und oft schneller wirken, was aber längerfristige Hilfe und viele Gifte angeht ist die Muggelmedizien einfach besser geeignet und es gibt mehr Ärzte als Heiler, was noch ein Grund für mich ist und die Psychologische betreung ist einfach unverzichtbar für die ganzen Opfer die wir Retten können und sogar teilweise für meine Todesser. Du siehst es stimmt nicht einmal die Hälfte von dem was du bisher als Wahrheit betrachtet hast. Es stimmt das einige meiner Leute Vernatische Reinblüter sind, aber man kann sich seine Anhänger nicht immer aussuchen und meistens hab ich sie auch genug unter Kontrolle."

Er schwieg eine weile um Harry die Möglichkeit zu geben das gehörte erst einmal zu verdauen. 

"Was die gesamten Übergriffe angeht, es sind weder meine Leute noch ich der irgendwelche Unschuldigen angreift und tötete. Das ist einzig und allein Dumbledore wir versuchen nur ihn aufzuhalten und wenigstens ein paar Menschen zu helfen, nur sind wir meistens zu spät und wenn dann die Auroren kommen sind Dumbledores Leute längst weg und wir die einzigen am Tatort. Passt nicht wirklich zum Bild das der Direktor in der Öffentlichkeit zeigt nicht war?"

Harry nickte nur und wartete gespannt auf die Erklärung die kommen würde. 

"Dumbledore hat Grindelwald besiegt und somit verhindert das ein dunkler Zauberer die Macht ergreifen konnte zumindest denkt das die Öffentlichkeit aber das stimmt so nicht! Er mag Grinwald getötet haben aber bestimmt nicht aus den edlen Gründen die er den Leuten glauben machen will, er hat bloß die Konkurrenz beseitigt. Wodurch er als Held da steht während er in Wahrheit die gleichen Ziele hat, denn ein Weißmagier ist er bestimmt nicht! Daher auch das verbot gegen die dunklen Künste so kann niemand so mächtig werden wie er. Was seinen Orden betrifftein gerissener Schachzug um sich in noch besserem licht zu präsentieren, wenn man nicht weiß das es eigentlich zwei gibt, den einen der offensichtlich für das gute steht und einen Zweiten der das genaue Gegenteil repräsentiert und für die ganzen Übergriffe verantwortlich ist die mir zugeschrieben werden. Das Harry Potter ist die Wahrheit und nun liegt es an dir zu entscheiden, ob du mir glaubst oder nicht!"

Harry biss sich unsicher auf die Lippen das ganze war einfach unglaublich und wenn es stimmte währe eigentlich alles, woran er immer geglaubt hatte eine einzige große Lüge.

"Aber was ist mit den Horuxen und meinen Träumen ich hab schließlich erlebt wie du unschuldige getötet und gefoltert hast oder deine ganzen versuche mich umzubringen wie passt das den bitte zusammen."

Voldemort lächelte anerkennend der Junge wusste wie er die Dinge auf den Punkt zu bringen hatte. 

"Fangen wir mit den Menschen an die ich getötet hab, ich gebe zu das ich durchaus gemordet habe und ich würde es wider tun. Natürlich währe es mir lieber, wenn es gar nicht soweit gekommen wäre, aber sowie die Dinge zurzeit liegen habe ich keine andere Wahl. Wer durch meine Hand gestorben ist, ist ein Anhänger Dumbledores und bestimmt alles andere als unschuldig und wenn sie gefoltert werden dann um Informationen aus ihnen heraus zu bekommen und außerdem macht der Alte das Gleiche mit meinen Leuten! Deine Träume hingegen wurden von Dumbledore beeinflusst, damit du nur das siehst was er wollte, da du aber jetzt schon länger aus seinem Einfluss heraus bist lassen seine Zauber nach und du erkennst die Wahrheit. Und was die Horuxe betrifft habe ich nur einen einzigen, das was ihr da zerstört habt waren von Dumbledore selbst geschaffene Gegenstände um dich und alle anderen zu betrügen. Mein Tagebuch enthielt lediglich Erinnerungen die es anderen bildlich zeigen konnte der Rest war Dumbledores werk und nicht das meine um dich einfach noch mehr an ihn zu binden. Im ersten Jahr habe ich genauso wenig wie später versucht dich zu töten, es mag so ausgesehen haben das gebe ich zu, aber eigentlich wollte ich dich nur von diesem Manipulator wegholen. Nicht unbedingt die beste Umsetzung aber ich konnte nur mit begrenzten Mitteln arbeiten um an dich heran zu kommen. Dafür entschuldige ich mich auch, aber verzweifelte Zeiten erfordern verzweifelte Maßnahmen, denn du siehst ja was passiert ist, wo du endlich aus seinen Einflussbereich heraus bist!"

Harry senkte den Kopf, wenn das alles der Wahrheit entsprach und daran gab es eigentlich keinen Zweifel der Magischeschwur verhinderte jede Lüge, hatte er vieles zu überdenken und neu zu bewerten.

Sie unterhielten sich noch bis in die Nacht hinein und Harry erfuhr noch viele wichtige und interessante Dinge die ihm halfen mehr licht ins Dunkle zu bringen.

So auch das der dunkle Lord in seinen Träumen mit ansah was Harry erlebte, dadurch hatte er auch von Harrys Nachforschungen erfahren!

Das wichtigste aber war was wirklich in der Nacht geschehen war als seine Eltern starben.

Voldemort war da gewesen das stimmte aber nicht um die Potter's zu töten, sondern um sie zu warnen, den Dumbledore wollte eigentlich Harry töten da er bereits vor dessen Geburt erkannt hatte das er ein starker Zauberer sein würde.

Außerdem wollte er verhindern das das Gleiche wie mit Voldemort geschah der als Nachfahre eines Hogwartsgründers ein gewisses ansehen genoss und das auch noch nachdem er ihn so in Misskredit gebracht hatte.

Die Potters stammten in direkter Linie von Godric Gryffindor ab, so hatte er beschlossen diesen potentiellen Gegner so früh wie möglich los zu werden.

Zum Glück hatte Voldemort durch Wurmschwanz noch davon erfahren und war gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen um wenigstens Harry zu Retten.

Harry hatte den Todesfluch eigentlich gar nicht gebrochen er hatte den dunklen Lord und ihn zugleich getroffen und war so irgendwie abgeschwächt worden.

Voldemort hatte den Großteil abbekommen und wurde extrem geschwächt aber Harry blieb bis auf die Narbe unverletzt, was Dumbledore daraus gemacht hatte war in jedem Geschichtsbuch der Magischenwelt nach zu lesen.

Aber der Todesfluch hatte noch andere folgen, ein teil der Seele eines jeden war auf den Anderen übergegangen. Harry war also so gesehen der Horux von Voldemort und umgekehrt der dunkle Lord Harrys, sie waren also beide relativ unsterblich.

Denn nur einer der beiden konnte den anderen töten und wenn das geschehen war wahr auch der Überlebende wider sterblich, genau darauf spekulierte auch Dumbledore.

Deshalb hatte er Harry auf den Finalkampf vorbereitet und egal wie dieser Ausgehen würde hatte er vor den Überbelegenden anschließend zu töten um endlich Selbst die Macht ergreifen zu können.

Mann kann sich denken das Harry mehr als geschockt war durch das wissen einen teil Voldemorts in sich zu tragen und umgekehrt, das war auch das was ihm am schwersten von ihrer ganzen Unterhaltung im Magen lag.

Das Dumbledore selbst überlebt hatte erklärte sich, da er selbst Horuxe besaß und er erst sterben würde, wenn diese alle vernichtet waren.

Voldemort und seine Anhänger hatte bisher alle gefunden bis auf den den der Alte in Hogwarts versteckt hielt und den keiner von Voldemorts Spionen bisher entdecken konnte.

Dumbledore hatte seinen angeblichen Tod präzise geplant und vor zu einem von ihm gewählten Zeitpunkt wie durch ein Wunder von den toten aufzuerstehen und somit die Menschen noch stärker von sich zu überzeugen und endlich den Finalkampf gegen den dunklen Lord einzuläuten.

Im Phönixorden wussten die wenigsten die Wahrheit über ihren Anführer, sie glaubten wirklich für das Gute einzutreten weshalb Voldemort auch versuchte ihnen, soweit es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen oder zumindest keinen von ihnen ernstlich zu verletzen.

Bei denen die aber die wirklichen Pläne Dumbledores kannten war das schon wider etwas anderes, das waren Mundungus Fletcher, Mad aey Moody, Professor Trelawney und Tonks.

Vor allem letzteres war ein schwerer schlag für Harry da er die Aurorin immer für eine Freundin gehalten hatte und was die Prophezeiung betraf so war sie eine Erfindung des Direktors und der Lehrerin und auch das geschehen im Ministerium das Harrys Paten das leben gekostet hatte war fast ausschließlich das werk des angeblichen weiß Magiers.

Bellatrix verhalten an diesem Abend war auf einen Imperius von Dumbledore zurück zuführen von dem sie mittlerweile aber befreit war!

Als Harry in dieser Nacht nach Hause zurück kehrte war er um vieles an wissen reicher aber sein Vertrauen in seine Freunde war zutiefst erschüttert worden da Voldemort zu geben musste nicht alle wahren Gefolgsleute des Alten zu kennen, wodurch er Harry nicht garantieren konnte, wer von seinen Freunden ein echter Freund war und wer nicht. 

Dem ersten Treffen folgten viele weitere in denen Harry sich mit dem dunklen Lord anfreundete und er immer mehr über Voldemorts Ziele erfuhr.

Hätte die Öffentlichkeit davon gewusst, hätten sie vermutlich angefangen an ihrem Helden zu zweifeln aber es blieb ein Geheimnis.

Weder die Anhänger Voldemorts erfuhren zu Anfang davon noch einer von Harrys Freunden.

Bein einem dieser Treffen, die mittlerweile da Harry Voldemort vertraute im Grimouldplace stattfanden, erschien der dunkle Lord dann auch nicht mehr in der Harry bekannten Form, sondern sah ganz normal wie jeder andere Mensch auch.

Er wirkte wie Mitte dreißig, was er der Wiederbelebung in Harrys viertem Jahr zu verdanken hatte, sein Haar war schwarz und im Nacken zusammengebunden und seine Augen waren nicht mehr Rot, sondern hatten ein sanftes dunkles Grün.

Zu dem trug er Muggelkleidung und Harry brauchte mehrere Minuten um sich von seinem schock zu erholen, schließ sah der einstige Erzfeind nicht jeden Tag plötzlich ganz anders aus und man fand ihn auch nicht plötzlich ziemlich anziehend.

Wobei Harry sich letzteres noch nicht wirklich bewusst war oder bereit es sich einzugestehen.

Voldemort erklärte nur das das was die Zaubererwelt normalerweise von ihm sah nur eine Tarnung sei, da, wenn er schon als dunkler Lord galt, wollte er sich wenigstens Privat frei bewegen ohne direkt Panikatacken unter seinen Mitmenschen auszulösen.

Außerdem wie sollte er sonst Geschäfte in der Muggelwelt mit seinen Geschäftspartnern machen, wenn er hässlich wie die Nacht war!

Nach diesem Tag erhielt Harry dann auch die Erlaubnis ihn Tom zu nennen was sonst nur sein Innererkreiß durfte da auch nur sie wussten wie er wirklich aussah, das hielt das Risiko gering das Leute die es nicht wissen sollten etwas darüber erfuhren.

Nicht einmal Dumbledore hatte die leiseste Ahnung davon und Harry fühlte sich als er sich wider gefangen hatte durchaus geschmeichelt.

So kam was kommen musste Harry entdeckte seine immer stärker werdende Gefühle für seinen neuen Freund und auch der dunkle Lord war dem nicht abgeneigt.

Was nicht sonderlich verwunderlich war schließlich trug jeder einen Teil der Seele des Anderen und es war nur zu verständlich das genau das eines der Dinge war die sie zu einander zog.

Aber es gab noch mehr Gemeinsamkeiten, beide waren sie in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen ohne zu wissen das sie Zauberer waren, beide waren sie von Dumbledore benutzt worden und ihrer Ziele waren mittlerweile auch die gleichen. Nämlich die Vernichtung von genau jenem und die wider Einführung der schwarzen Magie, die Harry nun auch beherrschte und sich mit Tom's Hilfe darin ausbildete.

Nach den ersten vorsichtigen Annäherungen zwischen ihnen nahm Voldemort die Sachen schließlich in seine Hände da Harry doch recht schüchtern und unsicher war.

Er erklärte dem Gryffindor schlicht und ergreifend seine Liebe und küsste ihn stürmisch, danach waren sie dann auch endlich ein Paar und genossen ihre gemeinsame Zeit noch mehr.

Als Tom dann schließlich den Vorschlag machte das Harry zumindest den Innerenkreiß Kennerlernen sollte um sie darüber zu Informieren das der Junge mit der Narbe nun auf ihrer Seite war zögerte Harry erst, stimmte aber schließlich zu.

Seine Nervosität war als es, so weit war mit Händen zu greifen, aber Tom hatte seinen treusten Anhängern die vor allem seinen Freunden waren bereits von Harry erzählt und sie hatten es auch recht gefasst entgegen genommen.

Wobei Severus Snape und Draco Malfoy so ihrer Schwierigkeiten hatten dies zu glauben, aber Toms Wort war nun mal Gesetz und so mussten sie friedlich sein und keine Feindseligkeit Harry gegenüber zeigen.

Der erste Abend war ein voller erfolg und Harry gehörte schnell dazu, seine Überraschung war ziemlich groß als er vier Gesichter entdeckt hatte die er dort nie vermutet hätte.

Bill, Charly und Percy Weasley gehörten zu Voldemorts Inneremkreis und kannten im Gegensatz zum Rest ihrer Familie die Wahrheit über Dumbledore, so war Harry nicht allein und hatte Freunde denen er vertraute gefunden, wo er niemals damit gerechnet hatte!

Die größte Überraschung war aber sein ehemaliger Lehrer Remus Lupin der beste Freund seines Paten gehörte ebenfalls zu Tom's vertrauten.

Aber auch mit den Anderen kam er sehr schnell zu Recht Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy behandelten ihn mit dem größten Respekt und Lucius entschuldigte sich sogar für sein früheres Verhalten Harry gegenüber.

Bellatrix Lestrange und ihr Mann Rodolphus waren erst etwas unsicher Harry gegenüber, aber nach einem klärendem Gespräch mit Harry über die Ereignisse im Ministerium lernte er eine andere Seite von Sirius Cousine kennen.

Die zwei Lestranges Adoptierten Harry förmlich und er wurde schnell als Familienmitglied angesehen, etwas das dem Gold Jungen selbst heute noch manchmal schwer viel wirklich zu glauben.

Er erfuhr auch das Regulus Black nicht wie alle meinten gestorben war, sondern sich aller bester Gesundheit erfreute und sogar seid fast zwanzig Jahren mit Professor Lupin verheiratet war. Sie hatten auch eine gemeinsame Tochter die Harry aber erst später kennen lernen sollte.

Der Rest des Innerenkreißes bestand aus Walden McNair dessen etwas seltsamen Humor Harry bald zu schätzen lernte.

Die andren waren noch Richard und Ellen Zabini mit ihrem Sohn Blais, Michael und Susann Parkinson mit ihrer Tochter Pansy, Charles und Claire Balustrade die Eltern von Millicent.

Ansonsten gab es noch Fenrir Graybacks, der wie Harry erfuhr der Vater von Remus war und mittlerweile der Partner von Bill war.

Es gab auch noch einige Muggel und zu guter Letzt Peter Pettigrew mit dem Harry sich nach anfänglichem Zögern anfreundete, als er bemerkte dass er ganz anders war als in ihren früheren Begegnungen.

Etwas angespannter lief es nur mit seinem ehemaligem Professor für Zaubertränke und dem Malfoy Erben, was sich aber auch recht schnell legte.

Zum Leidwesen aller entdeckten Harry und Draco bald das sie eigentlich viel gemeinsam hatten darunter auch den Hang anderen gerne den ein oder anderen Streich zu Spielen und ohne den Einfluss der Schule war Sevarus Snape ein wesentlich angenehmerer Zeitgenosse dessen rat Harry schnell schätzen lernte. 

So entstanden neue Freundschaften und der Gryffindor Gold Junge war bald ein volles Mitglied von Voldemorts Innerrem Kreiß. 

Durch diese neuen Freundschaften und das er sich nun häufiger bei Tom oder einem der Anderen, hauptsächlich aber bei den Lestrang's aufhielt vernachlässigte er den Kontakt zu seinen Freunden aus Gryffindor und dem Rest des Ordens.

Was ihm eines Morgens auch bewusst wurde als er mehrere Brief von eben diesen erhielt in dem sie ihn fragten was mit ihm los sein und weshalb er sich nicht mehr gemeldet hatte.

Was Harry etwas in Bedrängnis brachte, den die Wahrheit konnte er ihnen ja schlecht erzählen! Als er Tom davon erzählte wurde schnell ein Plan geschmiedet damit Harry sie nicht noch Misstrauischer machte als sie es nun schon waren.

Er würde zum Orden zurückkehren und dort versuchen herauszufinden, wer von den Mitgliedern des Phönixordens wirklich hinter Dumbledore stand und wer nicht.

Auch sollte er versuchen in Hogwarts das nun das neue Hauptquartier war nach dem letzen Horux zu suchen.

Seine Kontaktpersonen zu den Todessern würden diejenigen sein die den Orden bereits für Tom ausspionierten und von denen Harry sicher sein konnte das er ihnen wirklich vertrauen konnte.

So kam der Tag des Abschiedes, was Harry einerseits freute würde er doch endlich wider Hermine und den Rest der Weaslyfamilie sehen andererseits bedeutete dies aber die Trennung von seinen neuen Freunde und vor allem von seinem Liebsten!

Als er dann endlich in Hogwarts angekommen war wurde er überschwänglich von allen dort Anwesenden begrüßt. Auf fragen, wo er gewesen war und weshalb er sich, so lange nicht gemeldet hatte.

Er antwortete darauf nur dass er nach den letzen Horuxen gesucht habe, allerdings ohne Erfolg. Das brachte ihm auch erst einmal eine Standpauke von Hermine, Mrs. Weasley und Professor Mcgonagall ein.

Was zur folge hatte das er versprach so etwas Dummes und gefährliches nie wider zu tun was die Drei auch zu besänftigen schien.

So vergingen mehrere Tage in denen Harry schnell in das Geschehen mit eingebunden wurde und über alles was in letzter Zeit geschehen war genauestens informiert wurde.

Dumbledores Politik Harry lieber im Dunkeln zu lassen gab es nicht mehr und Harry war sehr dankbar dafür das er nun als vollwertiges Mitglied des Ordens betrachtet wurde, wenn er sich auch schwer zusammen reißen musste, wenn wider einmal über Voldemort und seine Leute diskutiert wurde und man diesen Verdammte.

Aber er konnte im Augenblick noch nichts daran ändern und so zeigte er allen nur das was sie erwarteten von ihm zu sehen.

Einen Lichtblick gab es für ihn allerdings einige Tage nach seiner Ankunft im Schloss als Tom plötzlich in seinem Einzelzimmer das er im Gryffindorturm bewohnte auftauchte.

Auf Harrys anfänglichen schock, reagierte dieser amüsiert und sagte nur das ihm Hogwarts als nachfahre eines Gründers immer offen stand und er eigentlich, wann er wollte dort auftauchen konnte da die Aperationssperre für ihn nicht galt.

Was übrigens auch bei Harry der Fall war, erst war dieser etwas sauer das ihm sein Partner nicht früher davon erzählt hatte, erkannte aber schnell die Vorteile die sie dadurch hatten.

Tom war vor einigen Jahren durch Zufall in einem Buch darüber gestolpert und er zweifelte stark dass selbst Dumbledore sich dieser Tatsache bewusst war.

So trafen sich die beiden häufig und konnten viele ihrer Strategien gemeinsam besprechen, so lange sie nur vorsichtig waren das niemand den es nichts anging etwas davon erfuhr!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Harry brauchte einen Augenblick um wider in die Gegenwart zurück zu kehren.

"Ehm, was ...ich war in Gedanken."

"Das ist mir überhaupt nicht aufgefallen!"

Leicht säuerlich sah Tom ihn dabei an, er hasste es ignoriert zu werden.

"Tschuldigung ich hab nur daran gedacht was alles während des letzen Jahres passiert ist ...ähm, wo ist eigentlich Bill?"

Erst jetzt war ihm aufgefallen das dieser nicht mehr bei ihnen war.

"Wider zurück zu seiner Familie, er wird versuchen den Zwillingen etwas auf den Zahn zu fühlen und sie evtl. auf unsere Seite zu ziehen."

"Dann hättest du über die hälfte der Weasleys unter deinen Leuten und ein paar wirklich gefährliche verbündete gewonnen."

"Womit du vermutlich auf ihr Talent und ihren Erfindungsreichtum was ihre Streiche angeht anspielst, mir graut es davor zu erfahren was du und Draco gemeinsam mit ihnen Aushecken könnt."

Schmunzelte der dunkle Lord.

"Nichts Schlimmes zumindest für den den 's nicht erwischt!"

Lachte Harry.

"Bill hat den Vorschlag gemacht das du ein paar Tage zu mir kommen sollst, du brauchst ein Pause und die Anderen können auch mal eine weile ohne dich Auskommen."

"Ach und, mit was für einer Begründung soll das bitte gehen?"

"Das du erst einmal allein sein willst und etwas Zeit brauchst um dich wider in den griff zu bekommen, nach dem du jemanden verloren hast der dir so Nahe gestanden hat. Das wird ja wohl Jeder verstehen können, zu dem bist du Erwachsen und kannst tun und lassen was du willst!"

Harry überlegte sich Toms Worte, so ganz unrecht hatte dieser nicht und er brauchte wirklich abstand. Aber würden seine Freunde das wirklich verstehen, irgendwie zweifelte Harry daran. 

"Es währe schön aber ..."

"Bill, Remus und der Rest werden schon dafür Sorgen das niemand Misstrauisch und sie davon abhalten nach dir zu Suchen. Also was sagst du?"

Abwartend schaute Tom, Harry an er vermisste ihn schrecklich und würde sich darüber freuen ihn endlich mal wider bei sich zu haben, mal abgesehen von dem Rest seines Inneren Kreiße's.

"Einverstanden ich komme mit, ich muss wirklich mal raus!"

So war das beschlossenen Sache und Harry Appretierte zurück in sein Zimmer um einige Sachen zu Packen, als das erledigt war schrieb er zwei Briefe die Hedwig während des Abendessens zu Hermine und Professor McGonagall bringen sollte.

Anschließend Appretierte er erneut, diesmal allerdings nach Riddelmanor Tom's Wohnsitz etwas außerhalb von London.

Tom hatte diesen Ort kurz nach beginn des Krieges bauen lassen, hier gingen Zauberer und Muggel gleichermaßen ein und aus wodurch das Haus eigentlich immer mit Menschen gefüllt war!

tbc


	2. Kapitel 2

-1

Harry Potter und alles was dazu gehört gehören weder mir noch verdiene ich etwas damit, das alles ist das Eigentum von JKR und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen!

Hier ist das zweite Kapitel mein Harry Potter FF und ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Ich Suche immer noch einen Beatleser, daher entschuldigt bitte die Rechtschreibfehler.

Dieses Kapitel ist kürzer als das erste und ich denke ich werde auch nicht mehr solche Mammutkapitel Schreiben, sondern lieber etwas öfter Posten.

Autor: Cat

Pairings: Harry/Voldemort, Remus Lupin/Regulus Black, Bill Weasley/Fenrir Greyback, Hermine Granger/Ron Weasley und noch einige mehr.

Rating: PG16, einfach zur Sicherheit

Zeitpunk: Siebtes Schuljahr

Summary: Es herrscht Krieg in der Magischenwellt, doch was passiert wenn Harry herausfindet das die Wahrheit nicht unbedingt das ist was er immer dafür gehalten hat! Slash!

**Das Letzte Gefecht**

**Kapitel 2**

Mittlerweile waren die meisten Ordensmitglieder und Schlossbewohner die nicht irgendetwas anderes zu tun hatten oder auf Mission waren in der Großenhalle zum Abendessen versammelt.

Überall wurde geredet und besprochen was es an Neuigkeiten gab, das wichtigste Thema war natürlich der neuste Angriff von 'Ihm dessen Name nicht genannt wird'.

Professor McGonagall war in ein Gespräch mit Professor Lupin vertieft während Hermine, die ihren Freund und seine Familie ein wenig zeit für sich geben wollte neben den beiden saß und mit ihren eigenen Gedanken

beschäftigt war.

Doch beide Frauen wurden plötzlich gestört als eine weiße Schneeeule vor ihnen landete und ihnen zwei Briefe entgegenhielt. Verwundert nahmen sie die Briefe entgegen und begannen auch gleich zu Lesen.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_wenn du dich wunderst weshalb du während des Abendessens einen Brief von mir bekommst, ließ einfach weiter und ich hoffe du wirst verstehen warum._

_Ich brauch einfach etwas abstand, die Sache mit Arthur hat das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht und ich musste weg._

_Doch bevor du jetzt anfängst dir sorgen zu machen kannst du ganz beruhigt sein, ich bin an einem sicheren Ort! Du erinnerst dich doch sicher noch als ich euch erzählt habe das ich im letzten Jahr ein Versteck gefunden habe das mit dem Fidelius belegt ist und niemand außer mir kennt. _

_Da bin ich hin, mir ist einfach alles über den Kopf gewachsen, meine Träume in denen ich miterleben muss wie ständig Unschuldige getötet werden, das jeder in mir den Retter unserer Welt sieht und das ich kaum einen Augenblick für mich habe. Ein anderer währe längst zusammen gebrochen bei dieser Belastung und ich hab einfach gemerkt dass ich nicht mehr kann._

_Mansche werden es vielleicht als Feigheit bezeichnen aber du weißt es besser, ich habe immer Zeiten gehabt in denen ich mich von allen Anderen zurückgezogen habe um einfach mit mir selbst wieder ins Reine zu kommen._

_Ich hoffe du bist nicht allzu enttäuscht von mir, aber ich fand es leichter einen Brief zu schreiben als es dir oder dem Orden Persönlich zu erklären, weil ich wusste das ihr versuchen würdet mich davon abzuhalten oder mich umzustimmen!_

_Aber ich bin nicht weg, ihr könnt mich jeder Zeit mit Hedwig erreichen sie weiß wo ich bin und wie sie zu mir gelangen kann, also mach dir bitte nicht zu viele Sorgen um mich._

_Grüß bitte die Weaslys vom mir und versuche ihnen meine Gründe zu erklären, ich hoffe das sie es verstehen werden._

_Ich laufe nicht weg und lasse euch allein, ich komme wieder, aber bitte gebt mir die Zeit die ich brauche._

_Dein Freund Harry_

Hermine schluckte als sie den Brief zu Ende gelesen hatte, natürlich konnte sie Harry verstehen!

Sie hatte nicht geahnt wie sehr ihm all das zusetzte und er hatte Recht, anderer währen unter dieser Belastung längst zusammen gebrochen!

So sehr sie sich wünschte ihren besten Freund im Augenblick bei sich zu haben, gönnte sie ihm diese Pause. Harry hatte sich selbst in den vergangenen Wochen und Monaten kaum geschont und wohl das Ende seiner Kräfte erreicht, im nach hinein wunderte es sie das er nicht schon ehr zusammen gebrochen war.

Abwartend schaute sie zu Professor McGonagall, die aber noch am lesen war.

_Professor McGonagall,_

_ich schreibe ihnen diesen Brief weil ich befürchten musste wenn ich erst persönlich mit ihnen Spreche, sie versuchen würden mich Umzustimmen._

_Ich brauche eine kleine Auszeit um einfach wieder zu mir selbst zu kommen, mir ist irgendwie alles über dem Kopf gewachsen._

_Die Doppelbelastung als Held den alle Verehren, als einer der Führer des Ordens - denn dies ist es was ich in den letzten Wochen immer mehr geworden bin und meine immer wiederkehrenden Albträume!_

_So bin ich kaum ein effizientes Mitglied und guter Anführer und nach der Sache mit Arthur brauche ich etwas abstand von all dem._

_Ich hoffe dass sie mich verstehen können und mir verzeihen dass ich sie im Stich lasse, aber ich bin nicht für immer weg und sie können mich jeder Zeit mit Hedwig erreichen._

_Versuchen sie bitte nicht mich zu Finden, es wird ihnen nicht gelingen ich habe einen Zauber über mich gelegt der mich Unortbar macht und der Ort an dem ich mich befinde ist durch den Fidelius geschützt!_

_Dort habe ich mich auch letzten Sommer aufgehalten und sie wissen ja dass mir nichts Passiert ist, machen sie sich also keine Sorgen._

_Sagen sie bitte den anderen dass es mir Leid tut und ich bald zurück sein werde._

_Harry Potter_

Der Professor hatte den Brief nun ein zweites Mal gelesen, aber sein Inhalt war der Gleiche geblieben, Harry war weg! Dass sie ihn nicht finden würden glaubte sie ihm aufs Wort, schon letztes Jahr war es ihnen nicht gelungen den Jungen ausfindig zu machen.

Minerva seufzte leise, vermutlich war sie mit schuld an der Flucht von Harry, sie hatte ihm immer mehr Verantwortung aufgelastet und ganz vergessen dass er gerade erst erwachsen geworden war.

Harry hatte das auftreten eines Reiferen Mannes aber eigentlich war er noch ein Kind das viel zu früh aufgewachsen war, etwas das sie alle vergessen hatten.

Als sie den Kopf hob blickte sie in die Fragenden Augen von Hermine der Harry anscheinen das gleiche Geschrieben hatte.

„Wir können nur warten dass er zurück kommt Miss Granger!"

„Ich hoffe das er das findet was er Sucht, er braucht wirklich eine Pause, Harry hat sich in den letzten Wochen kaum etwas Ruhe gegönnt!"

Minerva lächelte sanft. Ja in Hermine hatte der Junge der lebte eine echte Freundin gefunden, die ihn verstand.

„Ich auch und bis dahin müssen wir warten. "

Remus hatte dem Wortwechsel bisher schweigend zugehört konnte sich aber denken worum es ging.

Bill hatte ihm heute Nachmittag von seinem Gespräch mit Harry und Tom erzählt und auch das sie fanden das Harry eine weile mit Tom gehen sollte.

So wie es aussah hatte dieser seinen Partner überzeugen können und in den beiden Briefen war vermutlich eine Erklärung für seine Freunde.

Aber um nicht aufzufallen musste er natürlich so tun als wisse er nichts davon.

„Was ist mit Harry und wo ist er überhaupt."

Fragend schaute er beide Frauen an und kurz darauf wurde er und auch alle anderen über deren Inhalt informiert.

Die meisten konnte Harry verstehen und gönnten ihm diese Auszeit!

Nur ein paar gefiel das überhaupt nicht, und jeder von ihnen überlegte bereits wie man den jungen am besten so schnell wie möglich herbei schaffte um ihn im Auge zu behalten.

Derweil saßen Tom und Harry gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer und genossen ihre Zweisamkeit, der dunkle Lord hatte den Befehl gegeben unter keinen Umständen gestört zu werden, es sei den die Welt war im begriff unterzugehen!

„Ich bin froh das ich gekommen bin, du hast mir gefehlt!"

Sie hatten sich zwar regelmäßig getroffen, aber das war nicht das gleiche, hier brauchten sie keine Angst haben das jemand sie entdeckte.

„Und ich erst, ich hatte schon befürchtet das du wieder nein Sagst."

Bei diesen Worten zog Tom den jüngeren etwas näher zu sich.

„Was meinst du wie haben sie Reagiert?"

Harry machte sich doch etwas Sorgen wie seine Freunde seine Flucht aufgenommen hatten, aber im Augenblick wollte er nirgendwo anders sein!

„Das werden wir Morgen erfahren wenn Remus vorbei kommt, er soll etwas für den Orden erledigen und wollte anschließend hier her."

Keiner von ihnen hatte vor an diesem Abend über den Krieg und alles was dazu gehörte zu Reden, dafür würde es später noch genug Gelegenheiten geben.

„Hat wohl Sehnsucht nach Reg, der ärmste sitzt schon die ganze Zeit auf glühenden Kohlen und geht mir damit auf den Geist."

„Ich kann ihn verstehen!"

„Das glaub ich aufs Wort!"

Lachte Harry leise, die Paar Stunden mit seinem Partner hatte ausgereicht um einen Großteil der Anspannungen der letzten Wochen vergehen zu lassen.

Ihre Kabbelei ging noch eine weile weiter, bis sie von einer Hauselfe unterbrochen wurden.

„Verzeihung Master Tom, Master Harry, aber Niebs wollte noch Fragen ob die beiden Masters etwas wünschen, oder ob Nibs und die anderen sich zurückziehen können?"

Harry wünschte manchmal Hermine von den Elfen auf Riddelmanor erzählen zu können, sie hätte ihre helle Freude daran gehabt. Toms Elfen waren Frei und Arbeiteten freiwillig für ihn, außerdem bestand er darauf sie auch zu bezahlen. Aber es gab auch Menschliches Personal das gemeinsam mit den Hauselfen dafür Sorgte dass in einem so großen Anwesen alles Reibungslos ablief.

„Nein, Nibs wir brauchen nichts mehr, ihr könnt ruhig Schlafen gehen! Harry und ich bleiben ohne hin nicht mehr lange auf."

„Dann wünscht Nibs den beiden Mastern eine gute Nacht."

Und mit einem Plob war er verschwunden.

„So tun wir das also gleich?"

Frech schaute Harry dabei Tom an.

„Ja!"

Toms bestimmte antwort brachte Harry zum lachen.

„Na dann überzeug mich mal, ich bin nämlich noch gar nicht Müde!"

„Mal sehen was ich dagegen tun kann!"

Mit diesen Worten zog Tom Harry in einen tiefen Kuss und Apperatirte mit ihm in das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer, wo Harry sich liebend gern Überreden ließ!

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück herunter kam wartete Tom bereits mit einem Gast auf ihn. Harry grinste als er erkannte wer da so ungeduldig am Tisch saß.

„Morgen Reg!"

„Morgen Harry ... was machst du den hier?"

„Ich brauchte einfach mal einen kleinen Urlaub."

Dabei grinste er Regulus an und setzte sich neben seinen Partner.

„Wie hasst du ihn überredet Tom?"

Es war kein Geheimnis das der Junge der lebte bisher immer Abgelehnt hatte Hogwarts zu verlassen, sehr zum Verdruss des dunklen Lords.

„Ich hatte gute Argumente...he!"

Überrascht schaute Tom zu Harry der ihn vors Schienbein getreten hatte.

„Ich verstehe, das sind immer die Besten!"

Gluckste Regulus.

„Wartest du auf Remus?"

Brachte Harry oder auch der Junge der sich im Moment schämte das Gespräch in eine ungefährlichere Richtung.

„Ja und ich hoffe er kommt gleich, ich hab ihn seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen."

„Dann hoffe ich auch dass du mich dem entsprechend Vermisst hast!"

Mit diesen Worten trat Remus in das Zimmer und sah seinen Ehemann glücklich an.

„Remus!"

Mit einem Satz war Regulus aufgestanden und bei Remus. Dieser lehnte sich zufrieden an ihn, wie hatte ihm das doch gefehlt!

„Wie lange kannst du bleiben?"

„Ich soll mich bei den Werwölfen umhören und versuchen herauszufinden wo Greyback sich aufhält...sollten so in etwa zwei Wochen sein."

Dabei zog er Regulus wieder zurück an den Tisch und setzte sich selbst dicht neben ihn.

„Weißt du wie das einfacher ging, frag Bill der wird dir genau sagen können wo Fenrir im Augenblick ist."

Lachte Tom.

„Da das aber keine zwei Wochen dauern wird, ist Remus die Methode bestimmt lieber."

Warf Harry frech ein.

„Morgen Harry, und geht's dir schon besser?"

„Ja Remus, ein paar Stunden mit Tom wirken wahre wunder ... wie haben die anderen mein Verschwinden aufgenommen?"

Harry konnte die Besorgnis nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme heraushalten.

„Recht gut, nach dem anfänglichen Schock das du einfach so weg bist haben die meisten Verständnis gezeigt und was den Rest angeht wissen wir ja wo ihr Problem liegt."

Beruhigte Remus ihn.

„Das bedeutet dann wohl das der Alte längst bescheid weiß."

„Vermutlich und er wird bereits dabei sein nach mir zu Suchen, ich nehme an er vermutet das ich den Grimauldplace als mein Versteck habe und es wird ihn fuchsteufels Wild machen das er durch den Fidelius nicht rein kommt!"

Harry zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, aber das ehemalige Blackherrenhaus war durch zu viele Zauber geschützt als das Dumbledore sie hätte durchdringen können und er selbst war auch gut geschützt.

Narzissa war Toms Spezialistin was das anging und hatte darauf bestanden Harry mit mehreren Zaubern zu belegen, die ihn Unortbar machten und dafür sorgen sollten das er nicht mit Irgendwelchen Kontrollzaubern oder Flüchen belegt werden konnte.

Damit war das Thema Dumbledore dann auch für das erste erledigt.

„Dann zu etwas anderem, hat Tom es dir schon erzählt?"

„Was erzählt?"

Abwartend schaute Harry seinen Partner an.

Dieser zuckte Entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

„Hab gestern Abend nicht mehr dran gedacht!"

Regulus verdrehte nur die Augen, das war mal wieder Typisch für Tom, war er mit Harry allein schaltete sein Gehirn auf andere Funktionen um!

„Es geht um den Schleier im Ministerium, Lucius ist in einem alten Buch über etwas Interessantes gestolpert."

„Und das heißt?"

Misstrauisch musterte Harry die andren am Tisch, aber Remus zuckte nur mit den Schultern, er wusste also auch nicht worum es ging.

„Das Buch befasst sich hauptsächlich mit der Geschichte Askabans und der Haftstrafe in unserer Welt, ist ziemlich alt und wurde Kurz nach der Erbauung des Zauberergefängnisses geschrieben."

"Was heißt alt?"

Wollte Harry wissen, mit einem Geist im Fach Magischer Geschichte blieb davon nicht wirklich etwas hängen.

„Askaban wurde etwa um elfhundert gebaut, einige Jahre nach dem großen Hexenaufstand elfhundertdreizehnen, damals herrschte etwas platz Not in den damaligen Kerkern."

Erläuterte Remus die Geschichte dieses Ortes.

„Aber das ist nicht das wichtige, auf jedenfalls wurden dort die Methoden beschrieben mit denen Magischewesen vorher und nachher gefangen gehalten wurden und eine art war es die betroffenen durch einen Schleier in eine Zwichendimension zu schicken."

Regulus wartete bis Harry und Remus verstanden hatte was das bedeutete, bevor er vorfuhr.

„Diese zweifelhafte Ehre wurde nicht vielen zuteil, da diese Dimension nur etwa platz für Zehn Zauberer oder Hexen bot, aber meistens waren es die die man als am gefährlichsten betrachtet hat. Aber nachdem Askaban fertig gestellt wurde und die Dementoren ihre Plätze bezogen hat man den Schleier aufgegeben. Im lauf der Zeit ist dann wohl vergessen worden wo zu er dient und später wurde das Ministerium darüber gebaut, da man halt nur noch wusste das er gefährlich war und so die Öffentlichkeit davon fernhalten wollte."

„Heißt das wir können Sirius zurückholen?"

Fragte Harry, er hatte immer gehofft eine Möglichkeit zu finden seinen Paten zu Retten, da er nie geglaubt hatte das dieser wirklich Tod war.

„Genau das bedeutet es und Lucius, Regulus und ich haben uns bereits eingehend damit beschäftigt."

„Was ist dabei herausgekommen?"

Wollte nun Remus wissen, dem es nicht viel anders als Harry ging.

„Wir Greifen das Ministerium an und in dem entstehenden Durcheinander befreien wir meinen Bruder und bringen ihn hier her!"

„Und nein Harry du wirst nicht mit kommen!"

Stoppte Tom, den Jungen mit der Narbe der darauf hin den Mund wieder schloss und den dunklen Lord beleidigt ansah.

„Es ist zu gefährlich, du könntest erkannt werden und deine Tarnung ist zu wichtig um Riskiert zu werden Dumbledore hat auch im Ministerium seine Leute!"

„Aber wenn ich eine Todesserrobe trage und noch einen Illusionszauber auf mich lege."

„Nein, das Risiko ist mir zu groß du könntest trotzdem enttarnt werden gerade weil der Held der Zaubererwelt zurzeit verschwunden ist!"

Ein blick in Toms Augen sagte Harry das das Thema für ihn damit erledigt war.

Harry leuchtete dies zwar durchaus ein aber er wollte dabei sein wenn sie Sirius befreiten, war das den so schwer zu verstehen?

„Sobald wir ihn haben bringen wir ihn per Portschlüssel hier her und du kannst dich um ihn kümmern."

Versuchte Regulus es.

„Ich bleibe aber nur unter Protest, damit das klar ist!"

„Wann ist der Angriff geplant?"

Wollte der Werwolf wissen.

„Heute Abend, ich dachte mir das du und Harry ihn so schnell wie möglich bei euch haben wollt.

„Dann geh ich mit!"

Remus Worte ließen keinen zweifelt daran das er es sich nicht ausreden lassen würde.

Voldemord nickte nur, er hatte schon damit gerechnet.

„Was genau habt ihr vor und wer wird alles dabei sein?"

Wenn er schon nicht mit durfte wollte Harry wenigstens alles darüber wissen.

„Es wird nur eine kleine Truppe Todesser sein, wir wollen es aussehen lassen als hätten wir es erneut auf die Abteilung der Geheimnisswarer abgesehen. Außer mir Regulus und Remus gehen noch, Lucius, Rudolphus, Peter und Sevarus mit."

Harry nickte, die Angesprochenen waren am besten dafür geeignet und würden genug Chaos verbreiten um unbemerkt an den Schleier zu können.

„Lucius hat die Formel gefunden mit der der Schleier gelüftet werden kann um jemanden zurück zu holen, er wird das also übernehmen und Sirius anschließend weg bringen."

Den Rest des Morgens besprachen sie noch den Plan und wer genau was zu tun hatte.

Harry verabschiedete sich irgendwann und ging in die Bibliothek um etwas zu lesen und sich abzulenken, was ihm aber nicht gelang.

Immer wieder musste er an seinen Paten denken und das er ihn endlich wieder sehen würde. Er beneidete Remus das dieser mit durfte, er aber nicht, konnte aber weder ihm noch Tom böse darüber sein.

Harry seufzte, es war manchmal einfach ungerecht!

Als er auf die Uhr schaute stellte er erstaunt fest das es schon fast zeit für das Abendessen war, er hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie die Zeit vergangen war. Anscheinend hatten Tom und die anderen beschlossen ihm seine Ruhe zu lassen, wofür Harry auch dankbar war.

Da er vermutete dass auch die Anderen mittlerweile angekommen waren ging er zielstrebig Richtung Speisezimmer.

„Harry da bist du ja endlich!"

Mit diesen Worten wurde er überschwänglich von Bellatrix Lestrange, seiner wie Harry gern zu gab Ersatzmutter Umarmt.

Bell hatte sich diesen Titel bereits nach wenigen Treffen vorbehaltlos verdient und Molly Weasly eben diesen ohne deren wissen abgenommen.

„Schön dich zusehen Bell!"

Wobei er sich noch etwas stärker in die Umarmung lehnte. Als Kind war ihm so etwas schließlich immer verweigert worden, weshalb es jetzt also nicht genießen?

„Wenn ihr zwei fertig seid kann der Rest von uns Harry auch noch begrüßen Bell!"

Harry löste sich lächelnd von ihr und schaute den Sprechen an.

„Um es kurz zu machen ich freu mich euch alle wieder zu sehen und ihr habt mir alle gefehlt."

Mit diesen Worten verneigte er sich schelmisch vor allen und ging mit

Bellatrix an den Tisch wo er sich neben Tom setzte.

„Frecher Bengel!"

„Gib's auf Lucius das sind die Pottergene da hilft auch keine Erziehung mehr."

Darauf hin streckte Harry Severus nur die Zunge raus, sein ehemaliger Professor musste ihn einfach ab und zu aufziehen.

„Sind die eigentlich immer so oder nur wenn ich dabei bin?"

Gespielt unschuldig schaute Harry seinen Geliebten an.

„Mh, lass mich überlegen … Nein, das muss ich mir ständig antun!"

Ging Tom darauf ein.

„Und du machst ja auch gar nicht selbst mit."

Rückte Remus den Dunklen Lord direkt ins richte Licht.

„He, ihr sollt mich anbeten und fürchten, nicht mir in den Rückenfallen!"

„Da hat wohl jemand die Propaganda die über ihn in umlauf ist zu oft gelesen."

Harry lauschte dem Schlagabtausch lächelnd, er liebte es wie alle miteinander Umgingen, es gab keinen Unterschied zwischen Adlig, nicht Adlig, Reinblut oder nicht, sie waren einfach nur gute Freunde die ihr Beisammensein genossen!

Aber vor einem Jahr hätte er wohl jeden nach Sankt Mungus geschickt der ihm gesagt hätte dass so etwas möglich war.

Nach dem alle mit Essen fertig waren und dir Elfen alles weg geräumt hatten wurde die Stimmung deutlich Ernster.

„Weiß jeder was er heute Abend zu Tun hat?"

Fragend schaute Tom in die Runde, als alle genickt hatten erschien mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes eine Karte auf dem Tisch.

„Der Wachwechsel findet um halb zehn statt und dann schlagen wir zu und ich erwarte von jedem dass er sich an den Plan hält!"

Der Dunkle Lord wartete nicht darauf das ihm jemand Antwortete.

„Es wird keine Extra Touren geben und ihr lasst euch zu nichts unnötigem Provozieren, wir gehen Rein lenken alle ab so das Remus, Regulus und Lucius ungestört an den Torbogen können um Sirius zu befreien. Soweit alles klar?"

„Zum hundertsten mal ja Tom, wir haben das ganze jetzt schon zum X-ten mal besprochen."

„Dann will ich hoffen ihr haltete euch auch dran, ich will keinen unnötigen Toten … auf beiden Seiten!"

Die letzten Worte sprach Voldemord bestimmt, das ganze war eine Rettungsmission und er wollte sicher gehen das sich dessen auch alle bewusst waren.

„Wir holen meinen Bruder da raus und verschwinden wieder und lassen die Auroren und Ministeriums Idioten glauben wir hätten es erneut auf die Prophezeiungen abgesehen gehabt."

Harry hatte sich aus der Diskussion komplett heraus gehalten, er konnte ja eh nichts dazu beitragen also blieb er lieber stumm.

„Gut dann würde ich Sagen wir sollten uns langsam fertig machen wir haben immerhin schon neun und das ganze soll Pünktlich starten!"

Mit diesen Worten löste sich die Gruppe auf und Harry blieb mit Tom zurück.

„Du weißt wie gerne ich mit euch gehen würde?"

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst Schatz aber wir schaffen das auch so und wenn wir Sirius haben wird er sofort hier her gebracht."

„Ich währe trotzdem lieber bei euch."

Schmollte Harry leicht, worauf hin Tom ihn liebevoll Küsste.

„Harry Potter hasst es einfach nur tatenlos zusehen zu müssen, ich weiß!"

„Du bist gemein."

„Und ich liebe dich Mr. Potter und jetzt geh ich mich besser umziehen sonst komm ich nachher noch selbst zu spät … und wie sieht das bitte aus?"

Harry blieb allein zurück und seufzte leise, hoffentlich kam sein Gelieber heil wieder!

Da er keine Lust hatte den Abend mit den anderen zu verbringen ging er wieder in die Bibliothek.

Tbc


End file.
